This invention relates to wireless communication systems and, in particular, to a system and method for managing wireless vehicular communications.
Electronic controllers are currently being used to control a variety of components on vehicles, such as, for example, the engine, the transmission, and/or the brakes. When operating properly, these controllers enhance a vehicle""s performance and/or safety.
In operation, the controllers often need to exchange data with each other regarding their and/or the vehicle""s status. To exchange this data, the controllers usually use a bus, which is typically a wire or group of wires, to convey electrical signals that represent data. Thus, being able to monitor the signals on the bus is beneficial because the operational status of the controllers and/or the vehicle may be deduced. Furthermore, because many electronic controllers may be interrogated and/or controlled, being able to insert messages onto the bus is beneficial.
Unfortunately, typical devices that monitor and/or insert messages on a vehicle bus, such as, for example, a diagnostic computer, usually require a direct connection to the vehicle bus. Thus, each time one of these devices is used to monitor and/or insert messages on the vehicle bus, it must be connected to the bus, which increases set-up time and cost. Moreover, the connector in the vehicle may become damaged by repeated connections. Additionally, many of these devices tend to be rather large and, hence, are not very portable. Thus, the vehicle may have to be moved to be connected to the device, further increasing time and cost. Furthermore, because different devices are used for different functions, the vehicle may have to be moved several times to allow each device to monitor and/or insert messages on the bus, further increasing time and cost.
The present invention substantially reduces and/or eliminates at least some of the problems and disadvantages associated with previously developed systems and methods for communicating messages on a vehicle bus. Accordingly, the present invention provides a system and method that manage the wireless communication of messages between a vehicle bus and a remote system.
In particular embodiments, a method for managing wireless vehicular communications includes detecting a message relating to a vehicle bus at a remote system and determining whether the message is a command that a protocol converter has the ability to implement. The method also includes generating a command for a protocol converter if the message is a command that a protocol converter has the ability to implement and forming a wireless message containing the command. The method further includes transmitting the wireless message over a wireless communication link and receiving vehicle bus data over the wireless communication link.
In certain embodiments, a system for managing wireless vehicular communications includes a computer and a wireless communication device. The computer is operable to detect a message relating to a vehicle bus, determine whether the message is a command that a protocol converter has the ability to implement, and generate a command for a protocol converter if the message is a command that a protocol converter has the ability to implement. The wireless communication device is coupled to the computer and is operable to form a wireless message containing the command, transmit the wireless message over a wireless communication link, and receive vehicle bus data over the wireless communication link.
In some embodiments, a method for managing wireless vehicular communications includes receiving vehicle bus messages at a protocol converter, analyzing the messages to determine whether to transmit the messages, and transmitting the messages over a wireless link if they should be transmitted.
The present invention provides several technical features. For example, in certain embodiments, a device that desires to monitor and/or insert messages on a vehicle bus does not have to be physically connected to the bus, decreasing time and cost. Additionally, for devices that are not portable, the vehicle may not have to be moved in order for the device to be able to monitor and/or insert messages on the bus, also service time and cost. Furthermore, different devices may monitor and/or insert messages on the bus without having to individually connect each of them to the bus. Thus, the vehicle may not have to be connected and/or moved to several different devices if they need to communicate with the bus, additionally reducing time and cost. As another example, in particular embodiments, the wireless communication format between the device and the bus accommodates all of the data rates on the bus. Thus, the messages on the bus can be timely communicated to the device, although there may still be some latency. As a further example, in some embodiments, the messages on the vehicle bus are filtered before being transmitted to the device. Thus, the device does not have to consume resources on extraneous messages, and the bandwidth of the wireless link between the bus and the device is conserved. As an additional example, in certain embodiments, messages in a variety of different vehicle bus protocols may be communicated to and/or from the device. Thus, a variety of types of devices may receive messages from a vehicle bus and/or a device may communicate with controllers that use different protocols. As a further example, in some embodiments, a user interface is generated to assist a user in managing the wireless communication of messages between the vehicle and the device. As still another example, in certain embodiments a device may manage the communications between a bus and multiple applications being run on the device. Particular embodiments may possess none, one, some, or all of these technical features and/or additional technical features.
Other technical features will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.